We Don't Leave Friends Behind
by jakobkevin
Summary: Ben Paul was a a teenage boy who lost most things and snapped at one of the members of a group he left. He was gone, but how would he survive alone?
1. Chapter 1: SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!

"SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Ben's voice cracked as he screamed

All Ben saw was red, he felt anger so much anger, Kenny just didn't understand... He had family to lose, Ben had no one, the only people he was with were dead, he really missed his friend, Travis and his teacher, Mr. Parker

"Aw Ben, I'm sorry...I just-

"NO!" Ben screamed again "I'm fucking tired of your shit! You can't keep hating me forever I really am sorry for your family, I know I made a stupid mistake! But I can't let you keep doing this to me!"

Ben walked away looking for the rural hills of Savannah

"Fuck... Ben wait!" Lee yelled after him, Ben didn't stop

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"Hey Ben, do you know where we're even heading?" Molly asked, Ben shaking his head in response

Ben met up with Molly as he was about to leave Savannah, Ben and Molly decided to stay together and look for a group

"I hope everyone else is okay..." Ben confessed, head hanging a bit

"They're strong Ben, if anyone could survive in this world it's them..." Molly reassured quietly

"You're right Molly... Thanks." The dirty blonde said thankfully

"Shit.." A young boy mumbled from behind a tree

"What the hell..? Ben questioned

Ben walked over to the tree seeing a boy with dirty clothes

"P-please don't hurt me..!" The boy pleaded

"Don't worry, Nothing is going to happen to you.." Ben reassured

"Okay...What's your name?" The boy asked

"Ben, Ben Paul." The teenager answers

"Okay...I'm Adam!" The boy, Adam says back to Ben

"Are you with anyone?" Molly quickly asks

"Yeah me and my sister and 3 men and 3 women..." Adam kept answering the questions

"You mind taking us to them?" Ben asked

"Nope I don't mind!" Adam cheerfully said

"Cool, thanks kid" Molly thanked

"No problem! By the way what's your name..?" Adam asked

"It's Molly." Molly answered

"Nice to meet you Molly and Ben!" Adam said in a happy tone

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "We Don't Leave Friends Behind" sorry it's a short chapter but i'll try to update a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Group

Ben, Molly, and Adam walked the rural hills of Savannah, Adam guided them happily

"We're real close!" Adam exclaimed happily

"Yeah, Thanks a lot for taking us." Ben replied to Adam's comment

"Yeah it was pretty cool of you kid." Molly complimented

"Thank you Ben, you to Molly." Adam replied happily

_BANG!_

Molly screamed out in pain as a bullet grazed her arm

"Holy fuck!" Ben yells out

"Molly!" Adam was very scared and hid behind Ben

"Shit i'm so sorry Adam, are these people with you?!" The Asian man questioned

"Yeah Vince their with me, can you help Molly..?" Adam asked a bit scared

"I'll get Shel to take a look at it." Vince reassured

"Thanks..." She groans

"My name is Ben" Ben told him hoping they would help Molly

"Jesus Christ what the hell is going on Vince!?" A younger Black high schooler

"Russel!" Adam ran over to the the teenage boy hugging him

"Hey there buddy, excited to see me?" Russel said

5 other people walked over to the group

"Shel can you take Molly here and bandage her wound up." Vince asked quickly when she got there

"Okay, Molly come with me I'll fix that graze up for you."

"Thanks, Shel right..?" She asked making sure she got her name right

"Yeah I'm Shel and the teenage girl with us is named Becca, she's my sister" Shel explained

"Alright, So when'd you meet Adam, he doesn't seem like he's with family" Molly questioned

"Well he's with his sister but his parents died a while ago before they met any of us..."

"Damn that's upsetting, I hope he's doing okay..."

"He seems to be doing alright, happy a lot of the time but he has his dark days..."

"A lot of people who lose their parents do.."

* * *

Ben was being questioned by Vince for a while now

"So where were you at the start of all this" Vince asked

"Well I was on a school trip, we got attack and everyone died except me, my friend Travis and my teacher Mr. Parker, they're gone now..."

"Damn that sucks, you know about your family" Vince pushed Ben's buttons accidentially

* * *

_**BANG!**_

_**The small group of 5 walk towards their hideout after shooting a stray Walker**_

_**"Holy..." Christa said surprised, their boat was gone...**_

_**"What the fuck?!" Kenny said pissed off**_

_**"Come on... Just... Come the FUCK on..!"**_

_**"Well we're not coming back here after we find Clem..." Christa said sadly**_

_**"Who? Fuck! How could this happen?" Ken said still pissed to no end**_

_**"Clementine... She gave him the boat... She..." Lee said depressed from losing the little girl still**_

_**"I don't think she would do that..." Christa said with a bit of anger in her voice**_

_**"Hey guys..?" Omid said as he picked up a note**_

_**"No, Clementine's not with the boat. Vernon and his crew took it."**_

_**'No fucking way!" Kenny yelled at Omid**_

_**"THE INVALIDS?!" Kenny kept on yapping**_

_**"Their actions uh, contradict your characterization, but, yeah, the invalids." Omid spoke up**_

_**"He's right; they're not invalids. They're just people. People who have been dealing with shitty situations even longer then we have. No wonder they got the jump on us." Christa said solemnly**_

_**"I don't give a fuck if their make a wish was a fucking boat ride! When I find 'em I'm gonna rip their throats out!"**_

_**"We'll never find them..." Christa reasoned**_

_**"I can't believe they did this to us..." Lee said still pissed**_

_**"It's sick! It really is. They use your goddamn SYMPATHY for sick folks and then stab us right in the back." Kenny continued on from what Lee said**_

_**"They didn't "use" shit - they did what anybody would've done. They've been living like ghosts forever and they were fed up. That's it."**_

_**"He says he feels bad about it. Leaving us... AND Clementine behind." Omid continued on with the note**_

_**"They fucked us!" Kenny finally finished for now**_

_**"Omid, can you go over to the fence and let us into the backyard? We shouldn't be out in the open."**_

_**"Yeah" Omid said solemnly**_

_**"This is not happening... Everything is so fucked..." Kenny finally continued**_

_**"Clementine is still out there." Christa said trying to get back on track**_

_**"So we get Clementine and then what?!"**_

_**"We get the fuck out of cities. I'm done with cities. We go to the countryside and make a go of it." Christa said still upset by the boat**_

_**"Yeah, that seems like a good idea to me." Ben finally spoke up**_

_**"Nobody asked you." Kenny replied angry**_

_**"You just did" Ben corrected**_

_**"Don't get fucking smart with me Ben." Ben obviously hit a nerve**_

_**"Chill." Christa spoke up defending Ben**_

_**"Do you remember we had a boat. A boat!" Kenny said still angry**_

_**"Get over it!" talked back to Kenny**_

_**"Christa's right. The boat was a pipe dream; we still go after Clem and then we get the hell out of Savannah and rethink our entire plan." Lee agreed with Christa**_

**_"Rethink?! How about we just THINK for once." Kenny said pissed off still  
_**

**_"That's what i'm saying we do! Calm down, Kenny." Lee said trying to agree with Kenny_**

**_"Yeah, chill." Ben agreed with Lee_**

**_"We can do this in the yard." Christa interrupted the shit show just waiting to happen_**

**_"Ben, I swear to God..." He said upset at Ben_**

**_"What do we do without a boat?" Christa asked Lee_**

**_"Get to the countryside. We've dicked around with with cities and coatlines and boats too long. Take her out there and live as safe as you can, Okay?" Lee said referring to the bite on his arm_**

**_'Look, I agree with you, I think out in the country is the safest place to be. But you're not dead yet, so put a pin in that, okay?" Christa replied to Lee's plan_**

**_As the walked outside they saw Ben and Kenny arguing_**

**_"Where the hell do you get off?" Kenny said directed at Ben_**

**_"I'm just saying we should ALL chill, not just you." Ben replied to Kenny's comment_**

**_"CHILL? Lee's bitten and God knows how long HE has left, Clementine is, who the fuck knows and we're robbed of the only hope we've had." Kenny said angered by Ben's actions_**

**_"So?" Ben asked_**

**_"So Lee should've left your ass in Crawford. We got enough problem's." He said actually wanting Ben to be dead_**

**_"FUCK YOU, KENNY!" Ben screamed_**

**_"Kenny, stop -" Lee was cut off by Christa_**

**_"No, let him." Christa warns_**

**_"I am so, so, SO sorry about Katjaa and Duck, I AM. And I know I fucked up, but STOP pushing me around and STOP wishing I was dead." Ben said sadly with spite in his voice_**

**_Kenny was about to speak up but_**

**_"NO! You know how they died, You've said GOODBYE. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister... do you get that? Your family is gone, but at least you still had them to lose. I never made it home. They could be alive or dead or walkers or WORSE and I DON'T KNOW, SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK." Ben finally finished_**

**_"Aw, Ben, I'm-"_**

* * *

**Hi everone! if you didn't know what happened when bold and italics were on, it was a flashback so now you know regular bold is my author notes and italics is like a gun or 2 days later or something lemme show you an example Bold= This Authors Note **_Italics= 2 Months Later **Bold and Italics= "Except I'd probably BE food by now if you guys didn't find me" (Flashback) And last but not least**_ Normal= "Heya Adam! How's it going over here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Pea

_**Clementine and Lee walked through the herd of Walkers, covered in their blood and guts, suddenly Clementine stops, looking at something**_

_**Lee looks for himself and sees them, Clementine's parents...**_

_**"Clem... Don't-" Lee doesn't manage to finish his sentence in his raspy voice**__** as he drops to the ground**_

_**Lee didn't know how much time passed as his eyes opened and hearing Clementine's voice**_

_**"Lee, wake up! Please don't be dead, please no."**_

_**Lee looked up at the small girl**_

_**"Lee! I was so scared... I...I thought you left me... I... I... I saw my parents." Clementine said sadly**_

_**"It's a good thing." Lee said still on the ground**_

_**"Lee, they're dead. They really are!" Clementine said looking as she was about to cry**_

_**"But you KNOW. You're going to be sad for a very long time, but you know what happened to them. When we get your somewhere safe, just let it all out" Lee said remembering his brother as a walker**_

_**"Okay. Okay" Clementine said, holding back her tears**_

_**Clementine helped Lee get up then Lee spoke up**_

_**"Clementine. we have to get out of here as fast as we can." Lee said urgently**_

_**"We can't! There's thousands of them outside." Clementine said upset**_

_**"We have to. I'll protect you; we'll push through them." Lee said being optimistic about the situation**_

_**"No. That's crazy! I saved you; we're safe here, I locked us in." Clementine said trying to reason with Lee**_

_**Lee said with a surprised look "Get that door open."**_

_**"I can't!" Clementine said afraid of Lee being mad at her**_

_**"Do it!" Lee said urgently**_

_**"It was only a little open when I found it. I closed it to keep us safe." Clementine said trying to say defending herself**_

_**The pair walked over to the door**_

_**"Pull on three. One. Two. Three!" Lee and Clementine pulled as hard as they could, not getting the door opened**_

_**Lee coughed, obviously he was turning**_

_**"See?" Clementine said**_

_**"Clementine. Honey." Lee said, he was about to reveal the truth**_

_**"What... What... Wh-what happened?" Clementine said about to cry again**_

_**"No. No, that's not... No. No. NO. NO!" Clementine said again denying the thing in front of her**_

_**"Yes, Clem, it is." Lee said, he knew Clementine finding out about her parents and losing her guardian in one day would be hard but she would get through it**_

_**'It's like Larry, isn't it?" Clementine said waiting for Lee to respond**_

_**"There's no time to be upset." Lee finally said**_

_**"Okay. I'll try not to be" Clementine said but it was clear she already was**_

_**"I think there might be a way out over there." Clementine said being a guide for Lee**_

_**"Good. Good girl. Let's go, I might be a little slow" Lee said notifying Clementine**_

_**Lee started walking then fell clinging to a counter**_

_**"I'll help you." Clementine said in a small quiet voice**_

_**Clementine helped Lee walk, himself still clinging to the counter, he almost fell once again**_

_**"I got you. You can lean on me if you have to" Clementine said afterwards**_

_**"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Lee reassured**_

_**"I thought I was helping by bringing you in here." Clementine said sadly**_

_**"You couldn't have known... I should've told you..." Lee said reassuring the nine year old girl once again**_

_**"It was scary at the hotel" Clementine said remembering it**_

_**"Yeah." Lee said agreeing with her**_

_**"Keep going; we're almost there" Clementine said afterwards**_

_**When they got close to the door Lee held his hand to the wall and slid to the ground**_

_**"Get up. Lee. The door's right here" Clementine said trying to get him to get up**_

_**Lee tried to get up but didn't manage to do so**_

_**"I can't" He said after he fell back to the fell**_

_**"You have to." Clementine said urgently**_

_**"Clem... I can't move. This is it for me here." Lee said giving up**_

_**"Please try to get up." Clementine pleaded with her caretaker**_

_**Lee obliged but as before could not get up**_

_**"I can't." Lee said again**_

_**"You don't have much time. You got to do something, fast." Lee said to Clementine**_

_**"Like what?" Clementine asked Lee**_

_**"You're going to have to make sure I don't turn" Lee said finally**_

_**"You won't, though" Clementine said in denial**_

**_"Clem, I will. You know what you have to do." Lee said accepting his fate_**

**_"No. I can't. There's no way." Clementine said looking as she was about to cry again_**

**_"We'll figure it all out. Don't worry." Lee responded_**

**_Clementine said nothing_**

**_"We'll get you in there; don't worry, you're doing good." Lee reassured Clem_**

**_"Just... Start by getting that door open." Lee said to her guiding her_**

**_Clem walked over and tried to open the door finding it to be locked_**

**_"It's locked." Clementine said after wiggling the handle_**

**_"It's not big deal. It's just a glass window." Lee said to her_**

**_Clementine tried to break the glass with her hands_**

**_"Mmph! Ow!" Clementine said her hand hurting_**

**_"Not with your hands." Lee said to her_**

**_Lee looked over under the counter seeing a baseball bat_**

**_"There's a baseball bat under the counter, Clem. You can use that." Lee said to her_**

**_Clementine ran over and grabbed the baseball bat_**

**_"Use the bat to shatter the window, so you can reach in, okay?" Lee asked her if she understood_**

**_"Okay..." Clementine answered Lee_**

**_"Watch out for broken glass." Lee warned her_**

**_Clem broke the window causing the walker to make groans_**

**_"Good job." Lee reassured her_**

**_Clem then tossed the bat to the side, she then whimpered at the walker trying to reach her_**

**_"Don't be afraid of him, honey. You're smart. He isn't. You're smarter then all of them." Lee reassured Clementine_**

**_"Don't be afraid of the walker. You'll be fine" Lee said as she stared at the Walker_**

**_"Grab the chair, Clem. Use it to reach in, to the lock." Lee told her_**

**_Clem grabbed the chair and quickly unlocked the door and hopped down_**

**_"Clem, open it." Clem did as told by Lee_**

**_He's... He's trapped." Clementine told herself and Lee_**

**_"This'll be easy, then... He's got the keys, probably to that door, and everything you need." Lee told her_**

**_"There are handcuffs on the ground. Get them." Lee directed_**

**_She turned around "...Okay, Lee." Clementine said to Lee as she turned back around to grab the handcuffs, which she did_**

**_"You have to handcuff the walker, you can kill it easy then." Lee told her_**

**_Clementine turned around and locked back "I don't know, Lee." Clementine admitted_**

**_"You can do it. Just be careful. Move around the side and jump away if he gets close." Lee reassured her_**

**_"Lee..." Clementine whimpered_**

**_"You can do it." Lee reassured again_**

**_Clementine did it quickly_**

**_"What should I get first?" She whispered_**

**_"The keys. In case you have to make a run for it." Lee said quickly_**

**_Clementine walked over and reached for the keys, suddenly the walkers hand comes out of the handcuffs and breaks free of the trap the walker tackle the girl to the ground_**

**_"AH!" Clementine screamed and looked at Lee with scared eyes as the walker grabbed her leg_**

**_She kept screaming waiting for Lee to do something_**

**_"Get him! GET HIM!" He practically begged Clementine_**

**_"KILL IT! YOU HAVE TO KILL IT!" Lee screamed as she did_**

**_A vase was about to fall_**

**_"Watch out!" Lee said to her_**

**_It landed on Lee's head causing his vision to get blury_**

**_The baseball bat was at his feet, he slid it over to Clementine_**

**_Clementine groaned as she picked up the baseball bat and hit the walker over the head over and over again until it died_**

**_She whimpers, starting to cry a little_**

**_"I did it, I got him." Clementine finally said still shaken up_**

**_"You can take care of yourself, see?" Lee told her_**

**_"No, not all the time." Clementine told Lee_**

**_"Yeah you can. Don't worry." Lee reassured_**

**_Clementine grabbed the gun and keys from the dead officer_**

**_"Hey." Lee said trying his best to smile_**

**_"You're strong, Clem. You... You can do anything." Lee told her_**

**_"But... I'm little" Clementine told her caretaker_**

**_"Doesn't mean nothin. You're going to see bad stuff, but it's okay." Lee reassured her_**

**_"My parents. It's so horrible." She told Lee_**

**_"I can't imagine, sweet pea." Lee told Clem_**

**"And now... You? PLEASE... Please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker." Clementine pleaded, crying**

**"There's only one thing you can do. You know that." Lee told Clementine**

**"I don't know if I can." Clementine admitted**

**"You have to shoot me, honey." Lee told her**

**"Lee, no." Clementine whimpered**

**"It's okay, It's okay." Lee assured her**

**"In Macon... The first days we met, do you remember?" Lee asked her**

**"Yeah, I do" Clementine told her caretaker**

**"When I went out to save that boy Glenn, we met a girl. She'd been bitten, too. All she wanted was to not come back as a walker." Lee told her**

**"Lee." Clementine said to her caretaker**

**"And I remember how hard it was to do that. But I'm glad I did." Lee kept on telling Clem**

**"You don't want to see me as one of them." Lee promised Clementine**

**"Okay, Lee... I can do it. I can." Clementine told him**

**"Find Omid... And... Christa." Lee told Clem**

**"They're outside of town... By the train. You remember how to get back there?" Lee asked Clem**

**"Yes." She sniffled**

**"Good." Lee told her**

**"They'll take good care of you." Lee stated to Clementine**

**Clementine cried and whimpered**

**"And Clem." Lee said as Clementine looked up at him**

**"Stay away from cites." Lee told her as she nodded**

**"Definitely." Clementine promised Lee**

**"They're just not worth the risk." Lee told her**

**"And also... -" Lee didn't get to finish his sentence**

**"What, what is it?" Clem asked**

**"No, don't worry, All right?" Lee asked**

**"Don't be afraid." Lee told Clem**

**Clem got up and aimed her gun at Lee looking away, as she whimpered**

**BANG!**

* * *

Clementine walked the rural hills of Savannah, she had just killed her guardian last night

She found a log next to an abandoned car and sat on it

Clem looked around and then down seeing three bullets, she picked up 1 before looking up seeing two figures in the distance

She squinted trying to see them, She looked surprised, then confused, then surprised again

One of them stopped and looked over at her, she was scared her breathing got heavy

The figures started walking towards her, when they became more visable she could see Christa and Omid, that's when she started running towards them

"Oh my god, Clementine!" Omid yelled

"Thank god, you're okay! Wait where's Lee?" Christa asked

"I had to put him down" Clem said as she started crying

"I... I saw my parents..."

"I'm so sorry Clem, I can't even imagine..." Omid said to her

"Come on sweetie we have to go, we'll take care of you" Christa promised

_The now group of 3 walked away from Savannah and the dead bodies of Chuck, Lee, and most likely Ben and Kenny_

"I'll never forget you, Lee." Clementine whispered to herself


	4. Chapter 4: Big Brother

"SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Ben's voice cracked as he screamed

All Ben saw was red, he felt anger so much anger, Kenny just didn't understand... He had family to lose, Ben had no one, the only people he was with were dead, he really missed his friend, Travis and his teacher, Mr. Parker

"Aw Ben, I'm sorry...I just-

"NO!" Ben screamed again "I'm fucking tired of your shit! You can't keep hating me forever I really am sorry for your family, I know I made a stupid mistake! But I can't let you keep doing this to me!"

Ben walked away looking for the rural hills of Savannah

"Fuck... Ben wait!" Lee yelled after him, Ben didn't stop

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"Hey Ben, do you know where we're even heading?" Molly asked, Ben shaking his head in response

Ben met up with Molly as he was about to leave Savannah, Ben and Molly decided to stay together and look for a group

"I hope everyone else is okay..." Ben confessed, head hanging a bit

"They're strong Ben, if anyone could survive in this world it's them..." Molly reassured quietly

"You're right Molly... Thanks." The dirty blonde said thankfully

"Shoot..." A young boy mumbled from behind a tree

"What the hell..? Ben questioned

Ben walked over to the tree seeing a boy with dirty clothes

"P-please don't hurt me..!" The boy pleaded

"Don't worry, Nothing is going to happen to you.." Ben reassured

"Okay...What's your name?" The boy asked

"Ben." The teenager answers

"Okay...I'm Adam!" The boy, Adam says back to Ben happily

"Are you with anyone?" Molly quickly asks

"Yeah me and my sister and 3 men and 3 women..." Adam kept answering the questions

"You mind taking us to them?" Ben asked

"Nope I don't mind!" Adam cheerfully said

"Cool, thanks kid" Molly thanked

"No problem! By the way what's your name..?" Adam asked

"It's Molly." Molly answered

"Nice to meet you Molly and Ben!" Adam said in a happy tone

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "We Don't Leave Friends Behind" sorry it's a short chapter but i'll try to update a lot!**


End file.
